


Tea

by notgeorgelucas



Series: Fathers and Daughters [4]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Gen, Korrasami is Canon, Married Korra/Asami Sato, Post-Canon, Post-Series
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 02:49:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,280
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5147489
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notgeorgelucas/pseuds/notgeorgelucas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fire Lord Izumi invites the Sato family for tea at the Fire Nation Embassy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tea

_This is an amateur, non-commercial story, which is not produced, approved of, or in any way sponsored by the holders of the trademarks/copyrights from which this work is derived, nor is it intended to infringe on the rights of these holders. And so it goes._

 

“Come in, come in,” Fire Lord Izumi announced from her majestic chair in the center of the chamber. Korra and Asami glanced nervously at one another before complying; little Katara, on the other hand, squirmed about in Korra’s arms, clearly wanting to demonstrate her mastery of the fine art of walking without falling.

“Thank you for inviting us,” Asami said with a formal bow. “We’re very honored to be asked. I know you’re quite busy with the summit…”

“Oh, that.” Izumi batted the subject away with a carefree wave of her hand. “Another excuse for Raiko to drone on about minutiae, if you ask me. King Wu, Suyin Beifong and I were able to come to a consensus on several issues after the banquet last night.” She glanced down at Kat, who having escaped her confinement was merrily toddling about like a drunken badgermole. “What a darling little girl. May I…?”

“If you can make her sit still for more than twenty seconds,” Korra said wearily, “be my guest.”

Izumi smiled and leaned forward. “Young lady,” she announced in a warm yet imperious voice, “show good manners by coming here and greeting me.” Kat laughed and trundled her way over. “She’s beautiful,” Izumi said to her guests. “Such lovely dark hair and those deep blue eyes. She’ll break a thousand hearts before she’s done.”

“She’s already got her mind set on someone,” Asami laughed. “You should see her with Rohan. He gets the biggest smiles of anyone.”

“Well, is that so?” Izumi laughed. She scooped up the toddler. “Following in the grand tradition of air and water, are we? Not to mention the difference in ages, too. My goodness.” She plopped Kat on her lap, which suited the child just fine. “And we enjoy resting in the seat of power, don’t we?”

“Well, she’s certainly got her father wrapped around her little finger,” Korra commented without thinking. “I mean Mako,” she quickly corrected.

“Dah-dee,” Kat declared firmly.

“Well, I’d say that’s settled,” Izumi noted with a raised eyebrow. She sighed heavily. “You know, I would give anything for a granddaughter…or a grandson. Unfortunately, my son’s dedication to the service precludes starting a family and my daughter…” She snorted softly. “My daughter is another story entirely.”

“Well, I think you’d be a fantastic grandmother, Fire Lord,” Asami commented. “You’re very good with children, at least Kat thinks so.”

“Nothing would make me happier. Hmmm. Perhaps it’s time Iroh accepted a desk position with the United Forces and settled down.” Izumi smiled down at the highly amused child. “I hope you don’t mind, ladies, but I’ve heard so much about Kat here from Master Katara and…well, anyone who’s met her, to be honest. She’s a very charming young lady, to be sure. At any rate, I took the liberty of having an outfit made for her. Would you mind if I…”

Asami and Korra glanced at each other. “Not at all,” Korra replied. “We’d be honored.”

“This will just take a minute.” Izumi scooped up Kat and vanished though the curtains. Korra shot her partner a questioning look, receiving a helpless shrug in return. The answer came a minute or two later, when Izumi returned with their daughter. “What do you think, ladies?”

Katara was now wearing the clothing of a Fire Nation princess, complete with little hair piece atop her head. She was having a wonderful time in her new ensemble, rubbing her nose with one sleeve and wriggling happily in the Fire Lord’s arms. “There we are,” Izumi announced. “A Fire Lady through and through, wouldn’t you say, Avatar Korra?”

“She…certainly looks like one at the moment,” Korra finally admitted.

“You are _very_ beautiful, Kat.” Izumi looked up again. “Could I possibly impose on you one last time, ladies? My official photographer is here to document our meeting, and it would mean so much to me if you allowed me a photo with your daughter dressed like this. May I?”

“Of course, Fire Lord,” Asami nodded. “On the condition, of course, that we might receive a copy as well?”

“Oh, naturally, naturally.” To her parents’ mutual shock, not only did Kat sit still for the photo, she even managed to pose with a regal, imperial expression that matched Izumi’s perfectly. Moments after the event, though, she started squirming on the Fire Lord’s lap, clearly wanting to get down and explore.

“Ah, children,” Izumi said wistfully. “They are such a treasure at this age. I hope you two cherish every moment with her. Now then,” she said briskly, “I believe I invited you for tea, did I not? Thank you for ignoring my terrible manners and allow me to make up for them.” She turned toward a servant. “If you would be so kind…”

*****

“Well, I must thank you for a most enjoyable chat,” Izumi said as she followed her guests to the door. “It was a rare treat for a head of state.” She leaned forward and tapped Kat’s nose with her finger. “And you especially, young lady.” Kat giggled and batted wildly at the finger.

“It was our pleasure,” Asami said graciously. “Thank you for having us.”

“Intelligent, entertaining conversation can be so hard to come by,” Izumi continued. “You know, Miss Sato, I’ve long held the belief that the Fire Nation would benefit greatly by a greater presence of your company. Perhaps we could discuss this further at some future date.”

Asami blinked. “I would be honored and most interested, Fire Lord.”

“And Avatar Korra.” Izumi smiled. “Your predecessor spent a great deal of time in my country, and it saddens me that to date we have not had the pleasure of your presence…save for a trip or two to Ember Island, am I correct?” Korra blushed ever so slightly but otherwise retained her composure. “I do realize that your work with King Wu in the Earth Kingdom currently takes up a great deal of your time, but perhaps at some point you could do us the honor of a visit?”

“I…I would very much like that,” Korra said hurriedly.

“I look forward to seeing you both again.” Izumi bowed slightly; Korra and Asami responded in kind. “And of course, when you do visit, by all means please bring this most delightful young lady with you. It would brighten my day immeasurably…at least until one of my two children gets around to starting a family.” She sighed dramatically. “Good day to you both, and my best wishes to your Detective Mako.”

*****

“Well, that was certainly interesting,” Asami said as they climbed into the Satomobile.

“Oh yeah.” Korra battled Kat into her special seat. “Do you think she…”

Asami rolled her eyes. “Are you kidding, Korra? Of course she does! Why else would she go to all this trouble?” She leaned back in her car seat and sighed. “Of course, this might have some long-term advantages for Future Industries if we play this right…”

“Is that all you think about?” Korra demanded.

“Not always,” Asami said with a smile. “But it’s possible to mix business with pleasure. Izumi certainly demonstrated that today.”

Korra rolled her eyes. “You,” she said with a shake of her head. “Let’s just go home.”

“Dah-dee! Dah-dee!” Katara yelled happily from the back.

“I think that makes it unanimous. As you wish, ladies, home it is,” Asami laughed as she pulled into traffic.


End file.
